Stories of the Living Dead Dolls
by bubblingwaters
Summary: I've always been a fan of LDD, so I decided to make a compilation of one-shots for each doll. Enjoy! Dolls owned and created by Mezco Toys


It was the twenty-sixth of April, the year 1969. A young girl was walking home in the darkness, swinging her coffin shaped purse in one hand, and a bouquet of black flowers she had picked in the other. This girl's name was Sadie.

Now, Sadie was a very strange little girl. If it wasn't for the sheer paleness of her skin, you couldn't even recognize her in the darkness, considering her ebony hair and midnight dress she wore. Even her eyes were pure black, with piercing gazes that warned others to leave her alone. Sadie was no regular little girl, and others knew this. Her peers at school bullied her, chanting the Addams family theme when she walked by (due to her likeness of Wednesday Addams), the teachers ignored her, and her parents were afraid of her. Now, this might've been because she was in the habit of murdering every single pet she got, but still, parents should love their child no matter what, right? At least this was what Sadie believed.

Sadie was completely oblivious as to why nobody liked her, in her mind she was the best person on this whole forsaken planet. And still, she would commit one bad deed after another, from pushing kids over the slides to baking shit filled brownies and giving to her teachers to slashing tires. It was no wonder that somebody killed her.

Walking along the path, she past the houses with towering trees behind them. Her neighborhood was surrounded by a forest, one so big and creepy that nobody but the bravest (or stupidest) played in. As Sadie approached her house, she had to first pass her neighbor, Damien. Damien was a boy, a fee years older than Sadie, and hated her with a passion. In fact, he hated almost everyone and everything, nearly as much as Sadie did. You would almost say they were long last twins, as he had eyes black as she and hair like hers as well. However, Damien was a charmer, unlike Sadie, and so people liked him. A talented liar as well, he could get away with every crime he committed. Even murder.

Damien always carried one thing with him, his slingshot. He constantly used it against everyone, whether his ammo was bb bullets or erasers. However as Sadie walked past his front lawn, the nearest thing he grabbed was a walnut that lie where he was standing. Aiming at the girl's face, he called out to her before he shot.

"Hey Sadie, think fast!"

Sadie turned to look right at the boy, but before she could say an insult in response, she was lying on the ground, holding her eye, and screaming in pain. Damien had shot her in her right eye, and hard enough to where it had burst. Blood was spilling out, and the agony was unbearable. Damien gave out a boyish chuckle, and came up to her, kneeling down.

"Ah, calm down, sissy. It was just a joke." Sadie's tears mixed with her blood, before screaming back at him. "It's not gonna be funny when I tell them what you did!" Damien's eyes widened. In every crime he committed, he had never been caught. His parents would kill him... He would get sent to jail! He didn't want to go someplace so dirty and scary.. He wouldn't let her ruin his life.

"No you won't." He spoke calmy. "Because you won't be alive to tell them..." Reaching into his back pocket, he reached out the knife he carried around with him always. It was his dad's, but he never told him he took it. And before Sadie could even finish her 'no!', the boy had allready stabbed her dead. He had to hide the body before his parents would come out because of the screams, so he dragged her body to the backyard, knife still sticking out of her stomach, dumped her body in his old wagon, and entered the forest.

While most would get lost in the mass of trees, Damien constantly played in the forest, so he knew his way in and out quite well. He would certainly know where to hide a body to where nobody would find it. Soon enough, he was out of there, and slipped back into his bed, without waking his parents, leaving Sadie in the forest dead.

Now, Sadie hadn't gone to heaven, but she hadn't gone to hell either, because the rule was children never go to hell. So instead she was condemned to walk among the earth without a body, as a ghost. She was pronounced a missing case a few days, much to her anger. She wanted to see Damien caught for his deed, but he never was. Three years had passed before she had just been pronounced dead, and everyone had forgotten her. And well, Sadie couldn't have that.

"Forget me... What idiots! All of them.. Curse them.. They just don't care.." Sadie screamed into the distance, with not a soul to hear her. The police had not cared, since all she really was to them was a delinquent, her classmates soon forgot about her, and even though her parents grieved at first, they eventually admitted to each other that both of them were much happier without her.

"They'll see..." She spoke, looking down upon her unmarked grave under the apple tree, "They'll all see, they won't be able to forget me, none of them. They'll know my name for the rest of their lives..!" All of Sadie's rage poured into her corpse, a rage so powerful that the girl was alive once more. Her white hand burst from the earth, as she kicked and clawed her way out. She rose slowly, and brushed as much dirt as she could off her. Looking down, she yanked the knife out of her abdomen. She felt no pain. She truly was still dead, yet somehow, alive as well. Jumping back into her hole one more time, she searched into she found her coffin purse. Climbing out once more, she walked out of the forest, heading towards Damien's house.

Date: The twenty-ninth of February, year 1972. Damien slept in his bed, dreaming of how it would be if he ruled as king. Fire and anarchy filled the streets, the people stole and lied and killed. The bittersweet dream was put to a halt though as the cup that stood upon his nightstand dropped to the floor. Waking up, he sat up in bed. How did it fall by himself? He heard scratching at his door, and the boy started to cower in fear as he brought the blanket up to his face. "Who's there?! Whoever you are, c-come out now!"

At this point, Sadie was just having fun. The boy looked as if he was about to piss his pants! Flickering his lamp light on and off, she listened to the boys whimpers with pleasure. When he unplugged the lamp to stop the flickering, his baby picture that was hung up on the wall flew next to his head and smashed against the wall, gaining a scream from him. Coming up from behind him, she covered his mouth and shushed him. "Now, Damien, don't be such a sissy. I'm only messing with you."

He couldn't believe it. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be her! She was dead... Looking up, the proof was her. Sure enough it was Sadie, she looked the same as she did three years ago, except for one difference... Her right eye was no longer black, but instead, a glowing, bright white, that seemed to paralyze him from struggling.

"I won't be forgotten." Sadie spoke, as she pulled out her knife that was hidden behind her back. "I won't."

Damien's parents woke to find their son with his irises rolled back into head, eyes white with terror and stab wounds all over his body. Police eventually found the evidence, and Sadie's true killer had been revealed. However, her body had never been found. Ever since then, her story was passed down as ghost legend, kids telling others that if they didn't believe in the power of Sadie, she would direct her undying revenge upon you. Don't forget Sadie.


End file.
